Administrative Core Program Lead: Kathrin Plath, PhD. The Reprogramming P01 Administrative Core will support all of the Projects of this Program. Kathrin Plath, Program PI, will be the Leader of the Administrative Core, with support from Drs. Zaret and Hochedlinger as Co-Investigators. This Core will enable the scientific components of the Program to interact by providing the structure and financial support for regular planning, data sharing, and evaluation of the research. The Core will be responsible for ensuring that the investigators act as a cohesive and interactive group by providing the planning and leadership required for regular and frequent interactions among the Projects. In addition, the Core will ensure efficient collaborations with the existing genomics, computational, and stem cell research centers at UCLA, UPenn, and MGH to provide optimal access to basic resources and infrastructure and leverage existing high-throughput sequencing, bioinformatics, and stem cell resources at the respective institutions. The Core will recruit additional investigators to the study of pluripotency and reprogramming through the distribution of pilot projects. The Administrative Core will also provide centralized grant administration, reporting to the NIGMS, budget oversight and management, and will ensure compliance with all governing IBC and ESCRO regulations and policies. Program interactions and oversight will be facilitated and evaluated by a Scientific Advisory Board composed of both internal and external experts in stem cell biology, reprogramming, and epigenetics. Through all of its activities, the Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure for the Program Project mechanism to enhance synergism and productivity in our thematically linked proposals.